


love so soft

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, girlfriends being silly, it's really fluffy, patterson in glasses, something sweet to make our days better, this is kinda plotless i'm sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Tasha comes home to find Patterson doing research for her next article.orsilly in love girlfriends being silly





	love so soft

**Author's Note:**

> i had a pretty awful day yesterday and then i decided to write some fluff to make it better. this is the result.  
> thank you to my sleepy beta, callieincali. ily child!
> 
> hope ya'll like it :)
> 
> ((english is not my first language))

Patterson was focused on doing some research for a new article she was working on. She was sat on the bed, in her unicorn pajamas, with dozens of books and papers around her. The scientist liked to be able to see her research, rather than only having it on her computer, so she always got books from the library and printed out the articles she might need. It wasn’t very good for the environment, but Patterson worked better this way.

Tasha arrived home to find the living room empty. That was weird, because usually at that time, she’d find her girlfriend there playing some video game. She secured her gun inside of the cabinet by the entrance, took her shoes off and went to her room. When she got there, she stopped at the door to admire the scene taking place on her bed: there she was, her stunning girlfriend, wearing the cutest unicorn pjs, a pair of glasses and a focused look on her face. There were books and papers all around her, also a computer and a notebook nearby. She was biting on a pen while reading a giant red book.

Tasha smiled with the sight, it had been nine months since they moved in together and she still wasn’t used to seeing Patterson doing the most ordinary things like brushing her hair, or doing laundry, or cooking, or studying like she was doing at that time. Tasha’s heart filled with a warm feeling and she couldn’t believe that was actually her life.

She and Patterson had been through a lot since they met and somehow they found each other romantically along the way. Tasha would never understand how someone like the amazing, beautiful, smart scientist had actually fallen for someone like herself. But fortunately she did. And everyday Patterson made sure Tasha felt loved and appreciated, she was lucky. The two women were really close to losing each other more than once, their line of work always put them in danger, making them risk their lives. But still, they managed to find each other after every time.

Tasha walked quietly into their room, getting closer to the blonde figure on the bed, “Hey you,” she whispered trying not to startle the other woman.

“Heyyy,” Patterson greeted her, putting the book down instantly, “How long have you been here? I didn’t even hear you come in.”

Tasha kissed her girlfriend’s cheek softly and moved some papers to sit on the bed next to her. “I just got here, Chiquita, what are you doing?”

“Ughh, research for my new article.”

“You’re writing another one?” The brunette asked impressed by the other woman’s dedication, her last article was published less than a month ago.

“Yeah…” Patterson admitted, “My brain is always coming up with stuff, it’s not like I can control it.”

“You’re such a nerd!”

They laughed and finally made eye contact with each other. Patterson loved her girlfriend so much, she couldn’t believe Tasha was actually hers. The scientist had the worst experience ever when it came to dating… Mostly because of David and Borden. But now she found herself in a healthy, happy and mature relationship. She wasn’t afraid to love anymore, the way it was with David. And she was able to trust again, even after all that had happened with Borden. She felt so lucky to be madly in love with her best friend, with the woman who always had her back, who always took care of her, who always tried to protect her the best way she could.

“What’s going on in this brilliant brain of yours?” Tasha asked making Patterson smile.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am…” The blonde answered.

“Hmmm, care to elaborate?” Tasha asked again, fixing a strand of blonde hair behind the other woman’s ear.

“It’s just that…” Patterson begun to say, while reaching for her girlfriend’s hand, “I feel lucky all the time now. Since we’re together, that is.”

The brunette smiled, squeezing the other woman’s hand softly, “Aww, Chiquita… I feel the same. I was just thinking that when I came in and saw you in your cute little unicorn pjs and glasses. You know I can’t resist the glasses.”

Patterson laughed shyly, “You’re such a softie Tash!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

At that, Tasha pushed Patterson into the bed and started to tickle her, “I’m not a softie, Patterson! Am I?” She asked while tickling the other woman harder.

“YES!” Patterson shouted defiantly in the middle of a laugh.

Tasha straddled her girlfriend so she could tickle her better and as Patterson moved hysterically, trying to get as far from Tasha as she could, all the books and papers from the scientist’s research got thrown to the side.

“Pleasepleaseplease Tashaaaa stop,” The blonde begged slightly out of breath from how much she was laughing, “STOP!”

But Tasha was ruthless and kept her hands on her girlfriend’s sides, where she was even more ticklish, “Say I’m not a softie and I’ll stop,” The brunette said in a serious tone.

“NEVER!” Patterson answered while she squirmed and tried to get a grip of Tasha’s hands, failing miserably. “You,” The scientist begun to say and got interrupted by her own squeal, “You’re the softest lesbian on the planet and I hate you!”

“Ooooooohhhhh!” Tasha exclaimed and took both Patterson’s hands, immobilizing the other woman, “The audacity!”

Patterson twiched under her, while Tasha tried her best to look serious. As she held the blonde woman down, she stopped for a moment to look at her. Patterson’s cheeks were reddish from laughing too hard, her hair was messy and all over her face, her pjs’ collar had lowered, giving Tasha quite a view of her girlfriend’s cleavage and her eyes were sparkling from happiness. Tasha didn’t think she’d ever seen Patterson look so beautiful, but again, everyday that she saw her she thought she was even more beautiful than the day before.

Patterson stared at her girlfriend as she was held down by her hands and by the other woman’s body on top of her. Tasha looked stunning with her hair cascading down her face and her intense eyes staring right into Patterson’s. So, the scientist had an idea. Containing a smile, she licked her lips slowly, making sure the brunette caught a look of her action. After licking them, Patterson bit her lower lip and groaned, moving her hip slightly up against Tasha’s.

Instantly the brunette’s pupils dilated and Patterson smiled internally. Then, she stopped fighting Tasha’s grip against her hands and just let the other woman hold her down. At the same time, she broke eye contact and moved her head to the side whimpering, giving her girlfriend full display of her neck and collarbone. She didn’t try to control her heavy breathing, so her chest moved up and down fastly.

Tasha didn’t know how the situation had turned from playful tickling to heavy sexual tension, but somehow she found herself compelled to kiss Patterson’s neck. Then, she lowered herself and caressed the other woman’s soft skin with her nose, before leaving some light kisses along her neck, her cheekbone and that place behind her ear. She earned a moan from Patterson and that sound made her whole body vibrate. Soon, the blonde moved her face to lock their lips together and Tasha welcomed her with eager lips.

The brunette let go of Patterson’s hands to grab her face and as soon as she did so, she felt her whole body flip and suddenly Patterson was on top of her smiling victoriously. Tasha didn’t know what was going on, because she was too distracted by her body’s reaction to the situation. How did everything get so hot so quickly?

She felt Patterson’s hands grip her wrists and move them above her head and her breath got caught in her throat. Patterson slowly moved closer and their mouths were almost touching when the scientist whispered, “Do you want me to kiss you, Tash?”

Tasha’s whole body answered to the question, as she moved up instinctively trying to close the gap between them, but failing. “Please,” She said then.

“Well,” Patterson whispered again, making her girlfriend shiver under her, “Then just admit it.”

Admit to what?

“Admit to what?” Tasha asked confused and desperate, she just wanted more of Patterson.

“Admit that you,” Patterson said and kissed her lips teasingly, “Are,” She kissed her again, making her whimper, “A, “another kiss, “Soft lesbian.”

Then, the blonde started laughing hysterically and removed herself from above Tasha, to lie down beside her.

Tasha was frozen for a second while her body tried to catch up.

“I HATE YOU!” She shouted when she could finally function again and made Patterson laugh even louder. “You’re the worst girlfriend ever, Diós! I can’t believe you manipulated me like this!”

While they laughed, Patterson turned on the bed to face Tasha, making the other woman lie facing her. She couldn’t believe how happy Tasha made her, especially in the simple things such as that moment. Her laugh faded and she just smiled as she saw Tasha laughing and crinkling her nose when doing so. Tears invaded her blue eyes, the happiest tears ever.

As Tasha realized Patterson was going to cry, she stopped laughing immediately, “What’s wrong, Chiquita?” The blonde just shook her head, “I’m sorry, I was just joking! You’re the best girlfriend in the world, okay?”

Tasha moved closer to Patterson and hugged her, making her rest her head on her chest. She kissed the soft blonde hair affectionately and whispered, “I love you, Chiquita…I love you SO MUCH!”

Patterson untangled herself from Tasha’s hold and kissed her softly, then snuggled again against her chest.

“I love you too, softie” She muttered playfully.

Tasha just smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s head. She didn’t mind being soft, not for the right person anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much, ughhhh!
> 
> if you enjoyed this story, leave me some kudos and/or comments, i'd love that!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @greenpatterson and on tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
